The invention relates to a packing device for the transportation of eggs and their presentation at the point of sale.
It is intended to permit the positioning, the stabilisation and the protection of eggs and fragile articles against shocks and pollution.
In the known devices, the eggs were either packed in newspaper, or in boxes of compressed paper or of synthetic resin or the like, which prevented the eggs from breathing and hid them from view. Furthermore the egg remained in contact with the material of the packing which often risked polluting them without protecting them perfectly from shocks.